


A Warm Place with You

by adyeque



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Happy Ending, High School, Jock Adora (She-Ra), Let Catra (She-Ra) Say Fuck, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Adora (She-Ra), POV Catra (She-Ra), Shameless Smut, Smut, Volleyball, adora is a setter, angsty, catra is an outside hitter, some plot to understand the context ??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25612843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adyeque/pseuds/adyeque
Summary: A high school/volleyball catradora au.Catra and Adora run into each other during their volleyball training camp at the "high school" of Snow. Catra still bitter that her setter, her partner, her friend left her but maybe the cold surrounding them will force them to warm each other.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	A Warm Place with You

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT ((ya.... So idk if I'll pick this up any time soon I'm busy with school work and stuff so let's see??? I'M SORRYYYYY TT) 
> 
> This is my first fanfiction and I kinda wrote this on a whim.  
> (On a side note English is not my 1st language) but I would still appreciate feedback!

-ADORA POV-

"Remember to bring your essentials like toiletries, and it might get cold, so if you can bring extra blankets. The bus will leave at 4 pm sharp from the school's entrance. That will be all dismissed."

"Yes! it' been a while since we went to a training camp with other schools!!!" 

I turned to Glimmer, "I know! And I'm so glad the boy's team is also able to come this time. Bow was so sad last time since they went the week after ours."

"Do you know which schools are going?" 

"Mermista told me her school was going, and I think Plumeria and Dryl are going."

Glimmer looked at me with a small frown on her face, "wait if Dryl is going, do you also think the Horde will also be there?"

_ Right, the Horde... _

_ " _ I suppose so," I anxiously said. We've been rival schools for a long time, it would be weird if they didn't come, "but many other schools will be there, so I'm sure we won't even have time to play them that much," I said reassuring Glimmer, and in a way myself.

///

_ You've got to be kidding me.  _ How is it that most of our games are with them?? According to the agenda coach Angella gave us, we start our warm-up together with The Horde and then play 4 games with them, Saturday alone. 

"How???" I lift the sheet of paper and turn to Bow and Glimmer. This is going to be a long week.

The bus ride went smoothly, Bow and Glimmer were sitting on the seat next to me. Glimmer was leaning on Bow and giggling to some random comments he made. For some reason, they couldn't see how much they liked each other. I rolled my eyes, leaned on the window and stretched my legs across the seat. We had an hour left to the Highschool of Snows, where all the schools from Etheria would gather. Glimmer told me that schools from other places were also coming, but they didn't really concern us since those schools were going against the boy's team. 

"Everyone, listen up!" the sudden announcement woke me up in haste, coach Angella continued, "You all will be sleeping on the 2nd-floor room 415. Dinner will be at 6 pm today, after that you are free until tomorrow morning. Be sure to be in the gym by 9 am. That will be all."

We took our bags and headed to room 415.

Glimmer kept groaning while walking up the stairs, "You know, during times like these, I wish I could just teleport." 

"Why did you bring so many things anyway?" Bow asked, carrying his relatively medium-sized bag.

"Idk, just in case those horde scums do something while we are sleeping." Glimmer glared at the now visible group. The Horde was known for their tricks on and off the court. Last year there was a rumour that one of the players hid the volleyball shoes of three rival players, and as a previous member of The Horde, I could confirm that that wasn't even their worst tricks.

"Finally." I dropped my bag on the floor and lay down on the mattress, "I'm sooo hungryyy." my grumbling stomach agreed with me 

"How much longer 'till dinner?" asked Glimmer, crumbling down on The mattress next to mine.

"20 minutes," replied Bow. The rest of our team started to enter the large room, accommodating themselves.

I grabbed my face towel, "I'm gonna go refresh a little, guys wanna come?" 

"Would love to Adora but we are saving up that energy for dinner," Glimmer looking as if she was ready to sleep, Bow nodded in agreement.

///

The high school was large, enormous even. I've been wondering the halls for nearly 15 minutes, the only thing I could tell was that I was far from where I came from. When I first came here, it was together with Glimmer since Bow come with Perfuma. Glimmer was so jealous; she kept acting like she had fun without Bow, and he was confused about why she avoided him.  _ Ok, enough flashbacks Adora. You need to find a way back, why is this area so isolated anyway.  _ I assumed I was on the east side of the school since the dancing area, and now our rooms were on the west side.

"For fuck sakes, why is this fucking place so fucking cold-" I snapped my head to where the familiar voice came from, "...you gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Catra"

-CATRA POV-

_ How much longerrrr. I'm already feeling car sick from this fucking bus ride. _ I put my head on the window in an attempt that I'll be able to have some comfort. Obviously that was a fucking useless, all I wanted was to just get out of this moving box of hell. After all the pain and sweat we arrived and the school definitely lived up to the name. The snow around the trees was still in place and it was freezing.

"Dang they came before us," Scorpia passed 5 dollars to Entrapta.

"I told you. The weather of the area slows us down by 8.47%," she happily received the money.

I looked outside the window, attempting to calm down my nausea, I caught a glimpse of a blonde from the corner of my eye, I followed. _Adora._ She had her hair up on a ponytail, shocking, and she was helping sparkels with her bags. _Does this girl know that we are only here for 7 days?_ Right behind them was arrow boy shivering since he's wearing a crop to in this weather. _Honestly what did I expect._ I put on my coat and took my back pack. I reached for my blanke- 

"Are you fucking- UGHHH" _sighhh_ great I forgot it. This sure is going to be a great week.

///

"Catra do you want the left side or the middle?" Scorpia looked at me before she placed her stuff.

"Left is fine," I let myself fall on the soft mattress. To be honest any mattress that isn't from the Fright Zone is soft, sometimes too soft. Entrapta had already left the room saying she wanted to look around the place. 

"I'll go search for Entrapta, do you want to come?"

"Nah, I'll meet you guys at dinner," I wanted to clean up, refresh, get the after effects of the bus ride off.

That was my plan 20 minutes ago, but fucking of course the universe wasn't that nice, instead I was in the middle of nowhere freezing and hungry. I was in a pretty isolated area so I assumed I was on the East Wing of this fucking highschool. Palace? Kingdom? Ugh whatever. My nausia was gone but this time my nose kept running. 

"For fuck sakes, why is this fucking place so fucking cold-" My eyes focused on the blonde who had a towel wrapped around her neck, looking as confused as I was. She turned her neck so fast I was surprised she didn't break it, she met my eyes "...you gotta be fucking kidding me."

"Catra."

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for sticking until here 
> 
> EDIT ((ya.... So idk if I'll pick this up any time soon I'm busy with school work and stuff so let's see??? I'M SORRYYYYY TT)


End file.
